Affairs of the Rich and Famous
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Someone has come back to town to search for a job, a new life, and maybe a former flame as well? Who knows until you read. Based after London Calling.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the only story of mine not on hiatus at the moment. It is new and I'm going to try something new. I am going to try and write more of my story between updates. I hope to have time to keep this story up and I hope my readers will give it a chance. Please review. **

"Hi," she whispered, a light red flush greeting her cheeks. She hadn't seen him in years and who would've thought they'd see each other here. In the same place where all of their history seemed to take place. Where their infamous relationship started and most likely where the beginning of the end was located as well.

"How have you been?" he asked, trying to pretend that they were just two ex-coworkers who haven't seen each other in a while and that he was not talking to the person he has loved since she was 16. He had just walked out the doors of the new company he had just recently bought and of course god hated him so much that she just had to show up for a job.

"Um… well, okay. I don't know if you heard, Matt and I are officially separated now. And uh... I quit my job."

"I read about it," he answered. Of course, he knew it would never last the guy was a notorious playboy and he was not going to change his ways for Jude. Tommy also knew why she was here. She wanted a job. Some place deep down in his heart it gave him hope but he quickly shook it a way.

"I'm sorry. For all of this. I shouldn't have left Toronto. We could have been happy," She looked down as she spoke, words coming out that just a month ago she would have denied.

"I am happy Jude," he said, not quite knowing whether or not it's the truth, but he knew he had to say it. He heard the door of G-Major open but he didn't take his eyes off Jude.

The woman who just walked out of G-Major noticed the encounter of the two and moved to make a mark on her territory. The women slithered her arm up to Tommy's shoulder and his hand unknowingly found a place on the small of her back. Everyone would assume they were happy, but Jude knew Tommy better than anyone including himself. He wasn't happy, but she took his lie.

"How are you Sheryl? Congrats by the way on the new movie. It looks good," Jude said to the women, forcing her voice to create a polite tone.

"I haven't seen you in a while Ms. Harrison. Are you back in town for business? How's Matt?" the women said in a tone that seemed to make Jude think she knew exactly how Matt was.

"Well, I wouldn't know but maybe you can ask his new girlfriend. I've heard she works the movie business too. Do you know her?" Jude said. Tommy tried to stifle his laughter. They both knew Matt's new girlfriend worked in uh… adult movies.

"Hmph… well it was good to see you. We should have lunch or something… soon," Sheryl said, gripping on to Tommy's arm like she would die without him. Knowing how much money he has and knowing what kind of person Sheryl was, without Tommy Sheryl probably would die.

"It was nice to see you too, but I'm actually only back in town for a few business things and I figured I would check on my sister and her new husband, but who knows maybe I'll be back. Lunch sounds nice. Well I better go, I would never want to keep Darius Mills waiting." Jude said and with that she let Tommy and Sheryl be on their way as she walked into the familiar G-Major. She hadn't been there for a while. Not since she left for London, but now she wanted to start fresh and what better way to get a new start then going back to the place she was the most happiest. Sheryl and Tommy climbed into their limo, but when Sheryl wasn't looking Tommy glanced back to look at his ex-flame and he secretly prayed to god that she got the job he knew she was looking for. London turned out to be a bad place for Jude and he secretly felt that that was what she got for leaving him the way she did.

**Please review. Hope you liked it. xoxox, Haley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm super proud of myself for getting this out so quickly. Loved the response and here's a special shout out to Amber! Do you still want nachos? LOL. DO you remember? Also, to my readers if you can name the quote I took out of season 4 of IS you will get something special. I haven't quite decided what yet, but the first 3 people to tell me will get the "present." LOL! Okay, 10 more reviews and I will update by Monday, if not no promises! Thanks for reading!**

"Long time no see Jude. How did London treat you?" Darius' bellowing voice filled the lobby of G-Major as he took Jude into a giant hug. No one knows why, but Darius has always had a soft spot for the young, feisty rock star.

"I'm pretty sure the whole world knows how London treated me Darius, since it seems to be on the cover of every magazine from coast to coast," Jude told Darius. After just a glance of the girl, Darius decided that the magazines must have been true. The feisty, independent, out-spoken young woman he had grown to love now lost to the fight of adulthood. Small wrinkles found their way on to her once smooth forehead and it seemed like bags were permanently etched under her eyes. She looked like she just gave up to the world and was now sinking in to a new wallflower of a person.

"Now let's talk about getting you a job," Darius said with a smile. He had to help the girl, besides he hoped that bringing her back to where she grew up might reminder of the person she lost, and with a certain producer by her side maybe he could help two happy become happier.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

"I got the job Sades!" Jude screamed into the phone with pure giddiness. Sadie hadn't heard her sound like that since she announced her engagement with Tommy Q, but we all know how that turned out.

"That's fantastic Jude! I'm so proud of you, for getting your life back together," the older sister said to the younger, and it was true everyone who was close to Jude knew that Matt broke her.

"At least I can check getting a job off the list," Jude said happily.

"What else is on this list?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, you know cure cancer, achieve world peace… the easy stuff."

"It's good to hear you be sarcastic again. I actually missed the old Jude. So am I ever going to hear what's actually on the list?"

"Well, now I just have to find a place to stay and do the whole round of apologies thing. I know that my leaving has hurt a few people and I think I'm finally strong enough to talk about it," Jude said. She hit a rough patch after going to London and pretty much stopped talking to everyone she used to know, even her sister. It took time but Sadie finally forgave her and now was helping her get back on her feet.

"You can stay with us as long as you need to. I really don't mind, besides I'm still trying to make up for lost time," Sadie said.

"I know and I will, but I've become a little to co-dependent and if I want to get back to who I really am I think I need to fight a battle by myself. But, I am on my way back to your place right now so I'll see you in a few. Okay?"

"Okay. Love you sis," Sadie replied. It was good to be able to say that again.

"Bye."

"Oh wait, Jude? Still there?" Sadie asked realizing something.

"Yup. What is it Sades?"

"Did Darius say who your producer is going to be?"

**10 more reviews for an update by Monday!!! Thanks for reading! xoxoxo, Haley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I have no excuses and no promises. I just want you to read, review, and enjoy. Song is Wild Ponies by Kellie Pickler. I don't own anything you recognize. **

The first time he hit her, he had come home from a long night of drinking and he was mad because she was playing her guitar instead of cleaning

the can still remember the feel of his hand meeting with her soft flesh. The noise it made. The burden of hiding the bruise (the first of

many to come). She can rememberthe look in his eyes; first when he hit her, the rage in his eyes was unbearable. Second when he realized what

he had done, the next morning. The softness of his feel of the ice he softly placed on the mark. The flowers he brought her home

everyday for a month. The sound of his apologies. The weakness she felt towards him toforgive and forget. She believed him when he said he

would never do it again. He memories flashed through Jude's mind as she walked into G-Major the next morning. Darius said she could

start today. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, but she was so happy too. Unlike a lot of girls, Jude survived Matt's abuse and even though he will

never be punished for his crimes, he will never touch her again. That's all thatmatters. She walked into the studio and a smile brushed across her

face as she saw her producer.

"Just like old times," he says with a smile.

"Thanks Tommy. For agreeing to be my producer. I'm sure Sheryl isn't pleased."

"She's not. But I am. I'm excited to work with you again. To help get your music back to where it once was."

"Yeah. I hit a little bit of a rough patch..." Jude said. If only Tommy knew how rough that patch was.

"So...," Tommy attempting to break the awkward silence, "Let's get started. Do you have any songs you have ready? Or do we need to start from

scratch?"

"I have one... Do you wanna hear it first or record it?"

"Let's just go ahead and record it. It will give me an idea of what we have to work with."

"Okay. Just to warn you; it's a little rough. It's called Wild Horse," Jude explains.

A FEW MINUTES LATER....

"Okay I'm assuming you remember how all this stuff works?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah... hahaha I think I can remember."

"Okay so just start whenever you're ready."

_She was a beautiful girl  
She was wild as the wind  
On top of the world  
Til she fell in love with him  
Everyone told her that he was bad news  
A boy goin nowhere ain't no good for you_

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you no wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

The first time he hit her  
Was right after church  
He said he was sorry  
But it only got worse  
Now she's not the same girl  
That she used to be  
He's breakin her spirit  
He's killing her dreams

Cause wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to know one  
So baby, run  
Run  
Run away

She went out for groceries  
Just an ordinary day  
She realized she was just a block from the interstate  
She sat at the stop light  
The wheel in her hands  
And when the light changed  
She knew this was her chance

Wild ponies are born to run  
Don't you know wild ponies  
Don't belong to no one  
Baby, run  
Run  
Run away

As Tommy hears what Jude is saying in her song realization hits him. Suddenly, he gets angry. Who would do that to Jude? Who could do so much

harm to create the shell of the girl standing in front of him. By the end of the song tears were falling from both Tommy and Jude. Jude put all her

energy, all of her anger, all of thememories into this song. Tommy was dumbfounded. It sounded amazing.

As soon as Jude ended Tommy turned on the microphone and asked, "What did he to do to you Jude?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: It's been too long. I am really sorry. Just enjoy this chapter. I am trying to write a couple more.**

**Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

Tommy's hands clenched into fists as Jude continued to tell her story. He couldn't

believe tha. t this girl standing in front of him, telling him this story was Jude. The girl he

knew would have fought back, she was strong and independent. This girl let a man hurt

her in the worst way possible.

"Jude, why didn't you call me? I would have been on the next flight to London," Tommy asked.

He could have stopped Matt. She should've told him.

" I did call Tommy," she whispered as realization flew into his eyes.

"That night," He stuttered. "The night I proposed to Sheryl… you called."

"I was going to tell you. I knew you would save me, but when I heard how happy you sounded… I

couldn't ruin it for you. You deserved to be happy too," She announced. His hands went to pull

her into a hug.

" I should've known," he whispered, guilt poured into heart.

"_Matt stop," Jude shrieked to her drunk husband as he continued to kick her straight in the ribs._

"_You stupid bitch. You never do anything I want," he slurred as he continued to push his shoe into _

_her back._

"_I am sorry Matt. Your right... I should've come home to be with you instead of go to the party. I _

_will not do it again. I promise," she cried as tears began to pour out of her eyes. She had to go to _

_the party… it was for her fifth album and she was held by contract to attend, but then why did _

_she feel guilty._

"_At least you learned your lesson," he slurred as he backed away and walked to the bedroom, he _

_slammed the door shut._

_Drowning in her tears, Jude gingerly crawled to the phone on the table and dialed the numbers _

_that will forever be etched into her brain. _

"_Tommy?" she whispered as she heard the one man she still trusted take a breath._

"_Jude?" he responded in shock. He hadn't heard from her since she called to tell him about her _

_marriage to Matt. That call didn't end too well._

"_I need you," she spoke honestly._

"_What's wrong Jude?" he questioned._

_She was about to answer when he heard the giggle of a woman on the other end of the phone._

"_Is someone there with you?" she asked._

"_Um… Jude. I proposed to Sheryl a few minutes ago," he answered honestly. He heard her quickly _

_take in a breath._

"_Oh congratulations!" she faked excitement._

"_Thanks girl. That means a lot coming from you. So what's wrong?" He continued to question _

_her._

"_Nothing. I just called to check in. Have a nice night. I gotta go. Bye," she hurriedly hung up. _

_Fresh tears freely fell from her eyes as a new truth came to her: she was all alone. Her last hope _

_was engaged to be married. Her form fell back into a ball as she cried herself to sleep on the _

_floor of her apartment. _

Tears filled his eyes as her story ended.

"Jude... I am so sorry. I failed you," he whispered. He had never felt so guilty before. He

could've saved her from so much pain.

"It's okay," she spoke strongly. "It was better that I left by myself."

"Why did you end up leaving?" he asked. He really wanted to know how she finally left.

"Tom… I … I found out I was pregnant," her blue eyes looked away from his as his eyes casted

down to his stomach.

"Wha… You're pregnant?" he questioned.

"Not anymore."

"Jude… you didn't…" he accused.

"Of course not Tom," she spoke bitingly.

"Then what happened?" he pleaded with her.

"The night before I left, I miscarried," tears poured into her words.

He held on to her as their tears mixed together.

"After I found out I was no longer pregnant, I called my attorney and filed for divorce. I wasn't

going to let my child's death be meaningless," she admitted.

"Jude. It wasn't your fault," he consoled.

She shook her head. She couldn't believe that yet.

**Enjoy and Review. xoxo Haley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while and again no excuses and no promises, but enjoy! Please read and review.**

"_You really thought that I would just let you go Jude? No. I will never let you go. You will never leave me."  
_

Jude Harrison's eyes snapped open as she jumped out of bed and turned on the light. She looked around and realized that it was a dream. Just a dream. He didn't come back, but she couldn't help but shudder. She found her phone on the nightstand and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Jude… It's three in the morning," a groggy Tommy said.

"I had a nightmare. He was here. He told me he would never let me go Tom," she whispered going to the door and locking it. Even if it was only a dream she would always feel like he was right there next to her.

"It was just a dream Jude. Do you need me to come over?" Tommy asked his voice etched with concern.

"No. No. Sorry for waking you," Jude said as she heard Sheryl ask who Tommy was on the phone with this late at night. "I'll see you tomorrow Tommy. Go back to sleep," she quickly hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxx

After trying to go back to sleep for two hours she gave up. She went to the closet where she shoved her suitcase in just a few days before. She quickly unzipped it and dug out the picture that was hidden in it. She looked at the sonogram. The one picture she had of the baby she will never have. That was all it took for her to be reminded why she left and why she would never go back to Matt. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she pulled the picture close to her chest. She could almost feel the tiny fissures of her heart separate. She hadn't looked at the picture since before the miscarriage.

"_Where am I?" Jude asked wearily. She was so tired and so confused. All she could see were bright white lights and a sterile bleachy smell filled her nose._

"_You are at the hospital. You were bleeding really badly. The doctor didn't know if you were gonna make it. But you are a fighter baby," Matt said as he reached to grab Jude's hand._

"_Don't touch me," she spoke as realization came pouring in. Her baby. She lost her baby. _

"_Baby don't act like that. I don't want to get mad at you," the pathetic man in front of her said as anger began to fill his eyes._

"_I want a divorce," and with that she pressed the nurse's button and told the nurse that came running in to please escort her husband out. _

_She saw his face filled with anger as he tried to come back in a few hours later only to find security blocking the door. She would never let him touch her again. She wasn't going to let him take anything else from her. _

She should have left right when she found out about the baby. She should have never went back to the apartment. She didn't need clothes, she certainly had enough money to start fresh. Why did she have to go back to the apartment that night? That was her biggest regret. Here she was sitting on the floor in a pile of her clothes cradling in her hands her biggest regret. The picture brought her back to that night; the night that changed her life. The night that fills her head every time she tries to sleep. She had only ever shared what occurred on that night to Sadie, even after being questioned by police and by her doctor, Sadie was the only person that would know the dark secret Jude Harrison will always keep.

_Jude quickly pushed open the door to their apartment and sped into their bedroom. She knew he wasn't there, but she did not know how much time she had. All she knew was that she needed to get out as soon as possible. She threw some clothes into a bag and then went digging in the closet for the one thing that she really came back to that apartment for… the twisty tie that Tom Quincy put on her finger five years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago, but she knew that if she wanted to have this baby he would be the only one that could help her. She threw her ring down on the table in the kitchen as she quickly wrote her goodbye on a napkin. She placed the ring down on top of the napkin and grabbed her bags. She was just about to put her hand on the doorknob to leave when the door swung open. It was Matt._

"_What are you doing home so early?" she stuttered. Damn. She needed to find a way to get out of there and fast._

"_I missed you," he slurred as the smell of alcohol from his breath swam into her nose._

"_I have to go to the studio for a minute. Gotta go. Love you," she mumbled trying to get out of the apartment. She almost made her escape when the door slammed right in front of her. _

"_What's with the suitcase?" he asked, venom dripped into his voice as his grip on her wrist tightened. She knew he would leave a bruise there. He looked down at her naked finger. "Where is your ring?"_

"_I… uh… it… I," she stammered._

"_Where is it?" he questioned again throwing her against the wall. He began to search for it. She knew immediately when he found it on top of the note in the kitchen._

"_You really thought that I would just let you go Jude? No. I will never let you go. You will never leave me," anger seeped into every word. All she remembered after that was the feel of his boot kicking her all over… her head… her stomach… her back and him saying to her It seemed like the pain would never end. It all turned into a blur until she opened her eyes and saw bright white lights and the smell of disinfectant clouded her nose._

She woke up when she felt someone shaking her and her eyes opened abruptly as she jumped up off of the floor.

"Jude it's me. It's Sadie," her sister whispered with concern as she took in Jude's appearance.

"Sorry Sadie. I just… I am fine," she said as the picture of her baby that would never be fell from her arms.

"She was beautiful Jude," Sadie said as she picked up the sonogram from the clothes filled ground. "But you need to stop blaming yourself."

**Please Review. **


End file.
